<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>proud by 1980shorrorfilm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576665">proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980shorrorfilm/pseuds/1980shorrorfilm'>1980shorrorfilm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, LESBIAN AMITY!!!!, Post-Canon, Pride, camilia is a good mom, like literally just 3k words of fluff, luz is a good girlfriend, luz takes amity to pride, set a few years in the future, they're like 16 ish, this is the first fic i've finished in so long please stream it or i'll cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980shorrorfilm/pseuds/1980shorrorfilm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz takes Amity to her first pride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello lgbtq community :D i started this like two weeks ago when amity was confirmed lesbian and everyone was making fanart of lumity with their flags. it made me rlly happy and i started thinking about them going to pride and now we're here! i hope y'all enjoy this extremely self-indulgent one shot :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And you have your portal key?” Eda asks for the third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Eda,” Luz says impatiently. Her foot taps rhythmically on the hardwood as she waits for Eda to give them the go ahead. Amity is standing next to her, hands gripping the strap of her bag tightly. “We have everything we need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Eda sighs, throwing her hands up. “Guess you kids better get going then. Keep her out of trouble, Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nods and gives Eda a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Luz says. “Bye, Eda! Love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, kiddo. You too, Amity.” Eda says and then waves them toward the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Eda!” Amity waves to the older woman as Luz reaches for her hand, pulling her toward the open door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz, I better not hear about you two giving Camilia any trouble, or you’ll be on dish duty for a week!” Eda calls after the two teenagers, but they’re already halfway through the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step out of the doorway of the old abandoned house that serves as the portal’s doorway on the human world side. Amity is still hanging onto Luz’s hand, and she grips it a little tighter as the two make their way down the house’s rickety front steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the human world!” Luz exclaims. She uses her free hand to gesture to the view in front of them dramatically. They’re in the woods, sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves above them. Amity glances around, awed by the brightness of the scene before her. The Boiling Isles is beautiful in its own right, but it can be a bit… dreary, sometimes. This place feels warm and inviting, but caution still spikes through Amity’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s incredible,” Amity murmurs, but she doesn’t make an attempt to move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if there’s dangers in the human world Luz didn’t tell her about? Or what if there’s danger Luz doesn’t even know about? And what if her magic doesn’t work the same way here? She won’t be able to protect—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity, did you hear me?” Luz asks gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s head jerks to the side as her gaze falls back on her girlfriend. “Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said we have to get to my Mom’s house.” Luz smiles softly. “You okay, Blight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nods. “Just a little on edge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz squeezes her hand. “We’re safe here, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I believe you,” Amity says, and she means it. She trusts Luz, and her judgement, and if she says that they’re safe, then they’re safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now come on, my mom’s waiting!” Luz says with a grin. She starts walking toward the road becoming visible up ahead, not letting go of Amity’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity takes a deep breath, letting her shoulders relax as she lets Luz lead her forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mija! </span>
  </em>
  <span>So good to see you,” Camilia greets them warmly at the door, immediately pulling Luz into a hug. “It’s been too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they fixed the portal and stopped Belos, Luz has been able to come and go between the human world and the Boiling Isles easily. But between school, hanging out with Willow and Gus, dates with Amity, and adventures with Eda and King, it’s not like Luz has the chance to pop over every other day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl chuckles, squirming in her mother’s arms. “I was here two weeks ago, Mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia squeezes her tighter. “Like I said, too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz caves, hugging the woman back just as tightly. Amity watches the two quietly, warmth blooming in her chest at the tenderness between Luz and her mother. Amity rocks back on her heals. This moment feels so personal, she’s not entirely sure she should be witnessing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Luz wriggles out of her mother’s arms and takes Amity’s hand again, ready to introduce her to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my girlfriend, Amity,” Luz says. Amity blushes all the way to her ears, but holds her hand out politely to Camilia. The older woman laughs slightly at Amity’s gesture, before pulling her into a hug. It catches Amity a little off guard; her own mother has never been the affectionate type. She relaxes into the warmth, hugging Camilia back tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s lovely to meet you, Amity. Luz has told me so much about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blushes even harder. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too, Ms. Noceda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, let her go already,” Luz interjects playfully. “I don’t want you scaring her off before I can take her to her first pride.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mija, relax, I’m just giving her a warm welcome,” Camilia retorts. She lets go of Amity to swat Luz playfully on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about her,” Luz mutters when she returns to Amity’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shakes her head, smiling softly. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now come in, come in!” Camilia ushers them through the door. “If you want, I can help you kids do your makeup before we head to the parade.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight before Amity vaguely reminds her of gatherings in the Boiling Isles. Except most of the time, the people back home are more like angry mobs and less like a celebratory crowd. It’s a nice change of pace. Luz is practically bouncing next to her as they walk, rambling on about all the things they get to do today. Camilia walks a few steps behind, letting the two teens have their space, but staying close enough to keep an eye on them. Luz stops dead in her tracks, pulling Amity to a halt with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Amity, look! They’re selling flags over there!” Luz points enthusiastically to a stand set up down the street a bit. She whirls around to face her mom, buzzing with excitement. “Mamí, can Amity and I go buy flags? And then walk around on our own for a bit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia thinks for a moment. “Hmm, I suppose so. I have to get over to the help tent anyway. You have your phone on you, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here.” Luz pulls it out of her pocket, waving it at her mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can go. Just stay together, and be careful, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will. Bye, Mami!” Luz lifts up her and Amity’s linked hands for emphasis. Amity looks down at the ground so neither of them can see her blushing. Luz pulls on Amity’s hand. “Come on, Am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity hangs back a step while Luz talks to the vender, and over all the noise, she hears Luz utter the words ‘bisexual’ and ‘lesbian’. Back before they started dating, when Luz came out to her as bi, she didn’t know what it meant. Sexuality isn’t really something they talk about on the Boiling Isles, and they especially don’t have a name for it. If you are, you just… are, and that’s that. Most people don’t really care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Luz explained it to her, and then Amity asked the question: </span>
  <em>
    <span>what about a girl who only likes girls? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz told her that was a lesbian, and the term felt right to Amity. Luz even showed her what the flag looks like on her human phone, but Amity’s never seen one in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as the person selling the flags hands Luz two pieces of fabric, each striped with different colors. Luz drapes them over her shoulder, thanks the vender, and then motions for Amity to follow her. They walk a few feet away from the booth, just so they can get out of the way of the people behind them.  Luz holds up the lesbian flag in front of her so Amity can see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Luz asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity can’t help the grin that splits across her face. “I-It’s beautiful, Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, here.” Luz pulls the flag around Amity’s back, tying it around the girl’s neck like a cape. Luz stares at Amity fondly as she brushes her hands over her shoulders to smooth out the flag. “It looks beautiful on you, Amity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face flushes at Luz’s compliment. She smiles shyly at her, not quite able to form a response. Instead, Amity pulls the bisexual flag off of Luz’s shoulder and ties it around her girlfriend’s neck, the way Luz did for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Amity,” Luz says, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luz,” Amity replies softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Luz looks around for a moment and then reaches for Amity’s hand. “Now come on, the parade’s about to start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They try to push their way up to the barricade to see better, but there’s just too many people. Neither of them can see very well, and Amity bounces up on her tiptoes to try and get a better view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get on my back?” Luz asks. The question nearly gets lost in the roar of the crowd, but Amity’s brain seems to be tuned in to the sound of Luz’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of Amity’s ears burn red. “But I’m taller than you. Shouldn’t you be getting on my shoulders?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shrugs. “Yeah, but I’ve seen this before. You haven’t. And I want to make sure you have the best day today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blushes even harder, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Luz lets go of Amity’s hand and leans down in front of her so Amity can climb onto her back. Amity complies, wrapping her arms around Luz’s neck and jumping up so she can wrap her legs around Luz’s hips. Luz stands up all the way and Amity adjusts herself a bit more, until she finds a comfortable position on Luz’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Luz asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity can’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better than when she was on the ground, but she likes being this close to Luz. The girl’s hair smells good, like something sweet and tropical. It’s familiar and comforting and it makes any residing worry in Amity’s body drain away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-haired witch rests her head on top of her girlfriend’s. “Much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parade is bright and fun, but it’s also loud and crowded, and it gets a bit claustrophobic when the crowd start pushing up against them. Someone knocks into Luz and nearly topples Amity off of her back. Amity yelps in surprise, clinging onto Luz’s shoulders for dear life. Luz steadies her by tightening her grip around Amity’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go somewhere a bit less crowded?” Luz half-shouts over the roar of the people around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nods against the top of Luz’s head, and then she’s being carried through the crowd. Once they make it out of the thickest parts of the crowd, Amity hops down off of Luz’s back and starts walking next to her. The human slips her hand into Amity’s immediately, lacing their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a park around the corner… do you wanna go there and take a breather?” Luz asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Amity replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue walking, turning left when they make it to the next intersection. Luz swings their joined hands back and forth between them as they walk, and it makes Amity smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park is small and nice. They can still hear cheering from the festival, but it’s much less crowded and noisy. Amity can hear Luz humming something under her breath, softly bobbing her head to whatever song it is. They pass a few parents watching their kids race around the playground. One of them sends a ball rolling toward them, but Luz kicks it back over to where they’re playing and waves to them with her free hand. It makes Amity smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go sit up there.” Luz points up the path a little bit to a pavilion with a few picnic tables lined up beneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way over to one and Amity sits down on one of the benches. Luz plops down next to her, so close that her knee touches Amity’s. Amity stares at the ground, her hands wringing together in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Am, are you okay?” Luz asks. She reaches over and takes one of Amity’s shaky hands with both of her own. “Talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighs. “Seeing everyone here be so proud of their identities is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>wonderful, but I just… it reminds me that I still can’t be that way back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While most people in the Boiling Isles don’t give ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>two snails</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ about who someone finds interest in, there are a few who aren’t as progressive. Mr. and Mrs. Blight among them. The Blight parents have always cared a little too much about appearances and status and not enough about their kids. They were angry enough when Amity told them she was friends with Luz</span>
  <em>
    <span>… Wait until they find out </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blashphemous human</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who’s also a girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared of what happens when they find out,” Amity whispers. She can’t make eye contact with Luz; the tears threatening to burst from her eyes will coming spilling down her cheeks if she looks at the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Am.” Luz says softly. She squeezes Amity’s hand. “And I don’t know how they’re going to react, but I’ll be right there with you when you decide to tell them, okay? No matter what happens, I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Amity murmurs back. Luz scooches closer to Amity, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The green-haired girl leans down to rest her head on the brunette’s shoulder. In return, Luz rests her head on top of Amity’s. “Thank you, Luz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Luz replies, pressing a kiss to the top of Amity’s head. They sit like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company and the breeze blowing through the pavilion. But then thunder rumbles above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna rain,” Luz says, lifting her head off of Amity’s. She sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It doesn’t make sense to Amity, whose body is racked with panic. She jumps off the bench and starts to pace back and forth in front of Luz, who watches her with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do? Do you think this pavilion’s strong enough to protect us? Or do we need to go somewhere else?” Amity fires out question after question as fear climbs into her throat and tightens its grip. “Oh, geez, and all the people at the parade. Are they all gonna be able to get to safety in time? Maybe I could try casting a pro-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Amity,” Luz interrupts, finally understanding why the girl is so freaked out. She stands, reaching for Amity’s hands. “The rain isn’t toxic like it is in the Boiling Isles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blinks at the other girl. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain has started to fall; it </span>
  <em>
    <span>plinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> rhythmically on the pavilion overhead. Luz glances up to where the noise is coming from and then back to Amity, chuckling softly. She gestures over to the people walking through the park. They seem a bit surprised. Some of them annoyed, maybe. But they’re not fearful. Some of them seem to be enjoying the change of weather, actually. Two young children are running around, trying to catch the water droplets on their tongues.  “The rain here is… just rain. It won’t hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of uncertainty on Amity’s face lets Luz know that she’s still not quite convinced, so the brunette walks over to the edge of the pavilion, uttering, “Watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Amity can stop her, Luz backs out from underneath the pavilion. She spreads her arms out to her sides and tilts her head toward the sky, letting the rain fall down on her. Her cape rustles behind her, ruffled by the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Luz says, waving her arms. “You can come out from under there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighs in relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She steps up to the very edge of the pavement, sticking her arm out from underneath the awning. When the first raindrop hits her skin, she flinches, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s cool, refreshing. Luz reaches for her outstretched hand and takes it with both of her own. The touch sends heat burning through Amity’s cheeks, but it also boldens her. She takes a deep breath and braves a step, and then another, and another, until she’s standing in the grass in front of Luz. It’s starting to rain harder now, and as she feels it start to coat her skin and seep through her clothes, all the worry fades away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Luz asks, her voice soft. She straightens Amity’s flag on her shoulders, smoothing the fabric with her palms. When Luz is finished, she lets go of the flag and lets her hands fall to her sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nods. “I really am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Luz steps closer to Amity, holding her hand out. “Dance with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity doesn’t have the heart to tease Luz or say anything snarky, so she just takes her hand and whispers, “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz pulls her in closer, wrapping her arms around Amity’s waist. Leading, Luz starts to sway them softly. Amity wraps her arms around Luz’s neck and rests their foreheads together. They keep swaying, not really dancing but not staying still. They’re too far away from the pride celebration to hear the music, but neither of them really mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing me today, Luz,” Amity says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Luz responds, her breath fanning across Amity’s cheeks. “Thank you for letting me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity pulls her forehead away from Luz’s to look at the girl. Her rain-soaked her is matted against her forehead, and the paint Camila helped her put on her cheeks is streaked and smudged. Amity doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone so beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans forward and presses her lips against Luz’s, kissing her for the first time that day. It’s soft and familiar and Amity smiles against Luz’s mouth. Luz smiles back, chuckling a little bit at the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am,” Luz murmurs into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Amity’s eyes were shut tightly, but she opens one of them to look at Luz’s grinning face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do clouds wear under their shorts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz, I swear—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz giggles again. “Thunderwear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Aity groans against her lips. As if on cue, thunder rumbles through the air, which only makes Luz laugh harder at her own joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz pulls out of the kiss to give Amity that stupidly smug look of hers. “No you don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Amity sighs, agreeing. “I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckles, reaching for Amity’s hand. “Come on, we should get back. My mom’s probably looking for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain starts to slow as they walk back, but they’re still soaked from head to toe when they make their way over to Camilia. She tells them to go enjoy themselves for a while longer while she finishes helping at her tent, so Luz leads Amity back into the crowd by the hand. The rain is still coming down, every inch of Amity’s clothing drenched. The crows roars around them, but all Amity can really hear is Luz’s laughter beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her lesbian flag cape soaked and sticking to her back and her hand laced firmly with Luz’s, Amity Blight truly feels proud for the first time in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you wanna find me on twitter my @ is @amitybiights !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>